


Hoguera

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y saben que pronto van a volver a quemarse en esa deliciosa hoguera de la que son parte primordial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoguera

Todo es fuego. Una gran hoguera. Se consumen en ese fuego y renacen como el ave Fénix. Lo que sienten es fuego, que les quema la piel, que hace que su sangre hierva. Ellos son fuego, quemando todo en ese cuarto, incluso a ellos mismos.

Ese cuarto es una gran hoguera, con el fuego de su pasión y el ardor de sus miradas. Queman la piel del otro en cada roce. Incendian sus bocas en cada beso. Arden sus entrañas en cada embestida.

Es una deliciosa y ardiente pira, que hace que con cada llamarada se incineren un poco mas sus corduras, dejando a un par de locos que sólo quieren arder en ese fuego hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ese fuego les consume el oxigeno, porque ya no pueden respirar, pero siguen agregando leños a esa hoguera de la que son parte primordial. Gritan, gimen, suspiran y jadean al sentir el ardiente calor de ese fuego abrasador que los consume.

Hasta que, tan fuerte como empezó, termina. Minutos después aún pueden sentir los espasmos del delicioso fuego recorriéndolos enteros, por dentro y por fuera.

-Me encantas- Susurra con voz ronca Noah, Kurt solo puede emitir un ronroneo

Porque ese fuego que los consume es tan grande, que saben que pronto van a volver a sucumbir en esa ardiente hoguera en la que se ha convertido su relación.


End file.
